


i'd be home with you

by logandelos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, jim is soft okay, slight hint at smut, thats all there is to see here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logandelos/pseuds/logandelos
Summary: the cure to scaring yourself by reading crime novels? hopper





	i'd be home with you

Curling into your blanket a little more, you turned the page in the book in your hand, your eyes frantically scanning the words. It was a fast paced murder mystery, one you knew shouldn’t be reading this late at night, but there was only a few pages until you found out who the murderer was and you had to know. The regret from reading it would set in later, especially since Hop had said he’d be late filling out paperwork for a case they just finished. 

You seemed to be pulling the book closer and closer as you finished it, gasping at the revealed culprit and sighing in satisfaction as it ended before setting it down on the coffee table. Settling back into the armchair, your mind raced with thoughts about the pages you just read as you glanced at the clock on the wall that read 1 AM. Jim better be home soon. 

It didn’t take long for the silence and solitude to settle in, along with the regret. Your mind started running a million miles an hour, thinking of what could be outside, around the corner, or right behind you. This had happened enough times before that you should know better by now, and yet it didn’t stop you from reading the book. 

You set the needle on the record machine, not caring what record was playing as long as there was background noise, and walked around the cabin making sure all the doors and windows were shut and locked. After everything seemed secure, you retreated to your bedroom, snuggling under the blankets and leaving most the lights on for Jim, or at least that’s what you told yourself. 

Every creak or whistle of the wind pulled you out of whatever peace you were trying to obtain, setting your heart racing each time. You were trying to fall asleep, but the will to try was dying out as the minutes ticked on, knowing it wouldn’t happen without Hopper by your side. 

The record had stopped playing at least 30 minutes ago, or maybe it had been less, time seemed to be moving so slow. Then a particularly big gust of wind seemed to rock the whole building, startling you so much you almost hid completely under the blanket. As you peeked out over the blanket, you heard Jim’s truck coming outside the cabin. Unless it wasn’t his truck, which is what your mind was currently spinning up, even though you would know the sound of that car anywhere. 

You didn’t dare move out from under the blanket, even if you knew deep down you were being irrational. 

The door was opened and shut, and you could hear Jim taking off and setting down his boots and jacket. He must have seen the light on in the bedroom because he spoke before making his way to you. “What are you still doin up, baby?” 

You looked out the bedroom door to see him pick up the book you’d finished before shaking his head and coming to the bedroom. 

“How was the book?” A knowing smile flitted across his lips as he leaned down to kiss you. 

The relief of having him home was already settling into you, and you sat up in bed to kiss him again. “Hush, you already know I shouldn’t have been reading it this late when I’m by myself.”

Hopper walked around the bed to the closet, taking off his uniform and hanging it up, leaving him in just his baby blue boxers. “And here we are.” He chuckled, looking at you with a soft smile. 

Lifting the covers for him to join you, he scooted over to your cocoon and brought you close to his side. “Really though, you alright, sweetheart? I know that mind of yours runs away sometimes.” 

You snuggled into his chest, nuzzling your nose into his neck and taking a deep breath. It felt like you could finally breathe normally again, that you weren’t holding it in to be as quiet as possible so a hidden intruder wouldn’t hear you. Shaking your head, you pulled away to look at him. “I shouldn’t have read it when I didn’t know when you would be home, but I’m much better now that you’re here.” 

The smile he had reached his eyes, crinkling the corners in an adorable way that made you want to kiss them. “I’m not leaving you now.” His once innocent smile turned into something mischievous before he spoke again, “How bout a distraction, sweetheart?” 

“What kind of distraction did you have in mind, Chief?” You asked meekly, even as your hand traveled lightly down his chest.

A growl came from his throat at the title, and he started a trail of scratchy kisses down your throat. He moved to hover over you, pushing you softly to lay on your back. “Forget the book,’ each word was punctuated with a kiss and he looked up at you with a wink before continuing. “focus on me, baby.”


End file.
